A Friend in Need
by Skylo
Summary: Peach offers comfort to the most unlikely smasher.


Rain

It was raining, a rare thing around those parts. Princess Peach was inside Smash Mansion, having a nice tea party with some of the Brawlers.

She brought her teacup to her lips and frowned.

"It's raining..." she said absently, to nobody in particular.

"Were you even listening to me?" Sonic pouted.

Fox snickered.

"I wasn't."

Sonic punched him in the arm.

Peach rolled her eyes and pointed out the window.

"Its been a while since it rained, hasn't it?"

Sonic huffed. "Yeah, so what?"

"Do you think it could be a sign?"

"A sign of evil? I doubt it," Ike said, sipping his tea.

"Evil?" Luigi echoed, eyes widening in fear. "What do you mean, princess?"

Peach stood and waved her hand dismissively.

"Nevermind. It's just a theory of mine. No big deal."

Big deal or not, Peach was still curious. She plucked her umbrella from a nearby coat hanger and went off upstairs. The Brawlers all gave her weird looks, but said nothing as she left.

Once upstairs, she went to Nana and Popo's room and (after politely excusing herself) pulled the drawstring for the attic. The ladder that led up into the attic was cracked and dusty, but Peach confidently ascended into the dark room anyway. Peach had to navigate old boxes and forgotten knick-nacks until she reached a window. She opened it, and in came an icy breeze. Opening her pink umbrella, she slipped out onto the roof.

She looked up at the sky, which was skewed with rain, and searched for anything that could've been wrong. After a minute with no results, she turned to leave, frustrated, and noticed a small figure sitting out on the other side of the roof.

It was Meta Knight.

Peach opened her mouth to call out to him, but stopped short when she realized he was shaking.

She squinted, and upon further evaluation concluded that it wasn't from the cold.

He was crying.

Peach walked up behind him and shielded him with her umbrella, causing him to jump in surprise when he realized he wasn't alone.

It was shocking, actually. Meta Knight was never one to show emotion. Well, not when others were around anyway. The thought made Peach feel guilty. She was intruding on his privacy. But it was raining, and he really seemed like he needed someone to talk to, so she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

He shook her off, mumbling, "I'm fine."

Peach shook her head and moved in front of him, so they could speak properly. She failed to notice before that he wasn't wearing his mask. Peach covered her mouth to silence her gasp. She hadn't really thought about what he looked like behind the mask, and even then, she certainly hadn't expected him to look like _Kirby_.

He sniffed.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," he said, the usual growl gone from his voice.

Peach snapped out of it.

"Sorry."

She knelt in front of him.

The rain hid his tears, but his expression didn't. Even in his attempt to look annoyed, it really just looked like he was in pain.

He sighed, sniffing again.

"What do you want?"

"I..y-you shouldn't be out here."

"Why not?"

"Because, you'll catch your death out here," her tone was more viscous than she intended, and Meta Knight flinched.

"I wish that were true," he muttered under his breath.

Peach's gaze softened.

"Don't you talk like that," she scolded, putting her free hand on his shoulder.

"Why?!" he cried, suddenly angry. "It's true!"

Peach smiled. It was a smile that would melt most people like butter. "Because I care about you, silly. Everyone here cares about you."

"They don't know me," he said quietly.

"You need to give them a chance to know you."

"And what makes you so sure they'd like me?! They have no idea who I am, what I've done.."

Peach blinked in surprise. So that's what this was all about.

"You have regret."

Meta Knight sighed. "Yes. I just, wish I could take back all the terrible things I've done. I've seen to much. To many people have died on my account."

Peach really pitied the small creature. Everyone always mistook him for the bad guy, when usually, he wasn't. It couldn't be easy.

She hugged him, and he let out a noise of surprise.

"See, _this_ is why I wear the mask," he grumbled, blushing slightly.

Peach laughed.

"Everyone has regret, Meta Knight. The important thing is to get past it."

She pulled back and smiled brightly.

"And to do that, you need friends!"

Meta Knight gave a tiny smile. Her optimism was getting through to him.

"Thanks," he whispered, and pulled her in for another hug. "It means a lot."

By then, the rain had stopped.

"Come on, Meta Knight. Join us for some hot tea."

Meta Knight chuckled.

"I'd like that."

~Fin~


End file.
